


it's enough to make you go crazy

by j_gabrielle



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Secret Relationship, angst no comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 00:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20164825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: Toptunov leans back, luxuriating in the way he feels loved and protected in the cradle of the arms that hold him prisoner.





	it's enough to make you go crazy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elenatria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenatria/gifts).

> Trigger warnings in the endnotes
> 
> [I was listening to Lana Del Rey's Love while writing this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3-NTv0CdFCk&list=RDsxDdEPED0h8&index=12)

Paris at dusk in the summertime is beautiful and Toptunov thinks it's even more so with Akimov pressing against him from behind to ledge of the bridge. He's kissing his neck, hands slipping under the hem of his shirt, idly stroking the skin of his belly.

Toptunov leans back, luxuriating in the way he feels loved and protected in the cradle of the arms that hold him prisoner.

The streetlights flicker on above them and _Sacré-Coeur_ glimmers in the hazy distance. Akimov trails his lips to the corner of his jaw, nuzzling him once, twice, coaxing him sweetly until he turns his head to kiss him on the bridge of his nose, leaning in to kiss him again on the lips. Softly, licking into the heat and wet, teeth clacking, breath stilting in his chest vice tight. 

Toptunov sighs, unfurling the knot of their bodies. "You should go," He says, even as Akimov holds him fast by the hips. He looks up, holding his hooded gaze, swallowing tightly through the pain in ruins of his heart, and then away.

In the dying light of day, the gold band around Akimov's finger catches in a dull shine. 

"I'll see you tomorrow, alright?" 

"I'll see you tomorrow."

Toptunov closes his eyes. Pretending for a moment that this was just a normal lover's parting; Akimov was just heading off for drinks with his friends while he goes back to their flat, running a bath, taking a long soak that will last until his key clicks in the front door lock. Staving away the second that Akimov lets go.

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Infidelity, Cheating but not between the characters  
\--  
I have never, will never, allow any reposting or translations of my works without my permission. All of my works will and shall only be hosted on my personal accounts on AO3 (j_gabrielle), Dreamwidth (j_gabrielle) and Tumblr (randomingoftherandomness, hardheartshere).
> 
> For those who say that I never said anything, it is clearly stated on my AO3 profile bio.
> 
> I do not have a Twitter account.
> 
> I do not have a Wattpad account.
> 
> **Please Do Not Repost My Fics**


End file.
